One Missed Call
by edwrdlvr11
Summary: Based on movie. The people of Forks are mysteriously dying. All vitims have recieved missed calls prior to death. Can the Cullen's safe the day? How will Edward protect Bella? R&R! better than it sounds. CHECK IT OUT!
1. Jacob's Missed Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the movie One Missed Call, they belong to geniuses like Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok, so if you haven't seen One Missed Call it's basically about people who get messages that show how they die a few days before it actually happens. Enjoy! **

**_Jacob Black: Saturday, April 29, 2:34 am_**

Quil glared at me from across the room as I took another long swig of wine. I raised my eyebrows questionably, then shrugged and took another drink. A little confused, I returned his glare.

"What's da matter wisth you?" I said groggily, my forehead wrinkled in concentration as I tried to focus on his face. He studied me closely for a moment, then shook his head disdainfully. Anger bubbled up in my chest and I took another drink, guzzling the bitter liquid greedily. A wet spot formed on my shirt and I looked down, perplexed. A few blood red droplets stained my white shirt making an eerie contrast. Almost like blood.

"Lookss like blwood." Quil's nose crinkled with digust and a shiver ran through him. I nodded agreeably, and popped open a fresh can of Bud Light. Taking a sip, I lifted the aluminum can high above my head and shouted 'CHEERS!' Quil couldn't help but smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. We sat in silence watching as blurred colors flickered across the television screen. Finally surrendering to darkness, I fell asleep, Bud Light in hand.

**_Quil POV: _**

I watched angrily as Jacob proceded to get himself drunk- _again_. He was on his thirteenth beer when he finally dozed off. Raising stiffly from the couch, I picked up stray bottles and cans from Jacob's anual 'Friday.' I threw the cans away, and turned off the TV. Grabbing a blanket from his room, I placed it lightly around his shoulders. I gently released his grip on Bud Light #13 and threw that away too.

Settling down in a rickety arm chair, I watched Jacob carefully as he slept- and thought. I thought about what good times Jacob and I used to have, and how he was a different person when he was intoxicated. I thought about how much I dreaded spending alone time with Jacob. A creepy tune played in the darkness, startling me enough to fall out of the chair. Blushing, I climbed to my feet, and found the source of the music. Jacob's cell phone glowed eerily in the blackness of the house. Flipping it open I read the message displayed on the screen.

_One missed call from _Abbie Fletcher_ April 30, 7:55 pm _

I glanced at the clock- 3:08 it read. Confused, I hit the button marked 'Listen Now.' A bloodchilling scream erupted through the speaker followed by a sickening crash. Fear crept up my spine and I dashed for the door, almost crushing the phone in my haste. The flimsy screen door closed with a slam, as I ran into the night, moonlight glinting off my fur.

**_Bella Swan: Saturday 8:46 am_**

I woke with a jolt from my latest nightmare, which included getting married in Barney pajamas. I shuddered thinking of the embarassment. Edward chuckled.

"So, you had _that_ dream again," he said drawing out the 'so'. I punched him playfully on the arm, sticking my tongue out. Edward rolled his eyes dramatically. I giggled.

Edward's demenour seemed happy and playful but I could see a flicker of anxiety carefully hidden in a pair of liquid gold orbs.

I played with his hair a minute before I asked, "What's wrong, Edward?" He stiffened beside me, and his topaz eyes darkened.

"Nothing." He said quickly, too quickly. I glared at him and pulled away from his grasp. The unsettlement in his eyes was plain on his face now.

"Edward Cullen, tell me what the heck is going on!" I said fiercely. He tried to look away but I held his gaze.

Sighing, he pulled me into a hug. " Just something Alice saw, it's nothing- really." I opened my mouth to ask more questions but my stomach beat me to the punch. It grumbled hungrily and it was my turn to sigh.

"Breakfast first, questions later." Edward said, trying to hold back a smile. I pouted and clambered out of bed somehow managing to trip in the tangle of sheets. Edward's arms caught me cenimeters from the ground, and I blushed. He chuckled, and set me on my feet. I shuffled awkwardly to the stairs, watching my feet the whole way.

Laughing, Edward swiftly darted in front of me blocking my path. I glared attempted to squeeze past him. He laughed harder and my glare gained intensity. Suddenly, his laugh was cut short.

"Charlie?" I guessed. He nodded, and finally let me past. I was almost to the stairs when he enfolded me in his arms, his sweet breath on my face.

"You're not leaving without a good-bye are you?" he growled playfully. I laughed and turned to kiss him. With a final wave Edward disappeared with a slight breeze and an icy scent.

"Show-off!" I said hoping he could still hear me.

**So, how'd ya like it? PLEASE PLEASE review!! Tell me if I should continue! thanks so much! **

**edwrdlvr11**


	2. An Old Friend

**Hey thanks so much to all the people that reviewed! (and actually read my story) Thanks so much! Keep it up! I love to hear from you guys! :edwrdlvr/**

**_Jacob Black: Sunday, April 30, 5:30 pm _**

Frustration seething from my very core as I twisted my key waiting patiently as my Rabbit spluttered to life. I backed out of the driveway slowly, testing its strength. Satisfied, I turned to the open road heading for Forks. I pushed a button on the dashboard and my radio whirred to live playing Rascal Flatts's 'What Hurts the Most'. Humming along with the lyrics, I thought the song suited my situation. I had no idea where I was going, and I didn't really care. All I needed was to get away- from all the hurt. I just needed to... _breathe_. I laughed when the next song featured a girl singing 'If I just Breeeaathe,' over and over again. For the first time since Bella left me I was kinda happy. And sober.

Suddenly and icy cold filled the car. My breath came in cloudy puffs and the windsheild fogged up. Shivering, I turned the radio down and rolled the windows up. I made a small circle in the foggy glass so I could see. A white form appeared in my little circle. Jerking the wheel hard, my car swerved wildly stopping at the shoulder. My engine steamed and the cold disappeared as quickly as it had come. Cursing, I climbed out of the car. I looked to the road, but the white thing was gone. A patch of spiraling ice replaced where it had stood. Frowning, I climbed back into my car. I tried turning the key but my car didn't respond. Letting out another string of curses, I ripped the key out and hid it in the gas tank.

My russet fur flashed through the trees as I ran. The pack greeted me through their minds but I didn't have a replying thought. Sam's 'voice' desperately called for me but I pushed him to the back of my mind. _Stop it, _I thought bitterly. One by one they clicked off, regaining their human form. Sam was the last, but finally he too left me. My run slowed to a leisurely trot as I surveyed the forest around me. A herd of deer grazed to the west, in a nearby meadow. I could hear them running about, the fawns playing chase. Birds flitted happily through the trees, singing. But the forest seemed different somehow, even spooky. He came so silently that I didn't notice until he called my name. Whirling, my eyes quickly found a ghostly figure, his edges were slightly blurred and wispy, like a cloud. He was almost transparent but I could make out his features clearly.

"Hello, Jacob." Harry Clearwater said. My mouth dropped open. _That's impossible! He can't be alive, I was at the funeral. How did he know it was me anyway?,_ I thought. Harry smiled beckoned to me. Cautiously, I tread a bit closer my mind swirling with doubt and amazement. Harry's eyes crinkled as his smile deepened. I couldn't help but smile back, it was infectious.

"I'm sorry to startle you, Jacob, but-" his smile faded and his eyes wandered over my head into the forest beyond. I turned my head to look but nothing was there. "We have less time than I thought." Harry murmured sadly. I cocked my head to one side in belwilderment.

"Listen, you are in grave danger," he said seriously. "You have to get out of here, it's not safe for you- or the pack." Harry's form was fading and I yelped in surprise. His legs were almost completely invisible now, and the rest of him was fading fast. Before he disappeared entirely, Harry's head bowed to mine whispering one last warning in my ear, before he blew away with the summer breeze. Lifting my muzzle to the sky, I let out a long mournful howl, and sank to the ground.

**_Bella Swan: Sunday, 7:40 pm _**

"I'll get it!" I called as I darted down the stairs, practically tripping myself.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly as I pulled the phone to my ear.

"Bella, It's Jacob. I need to-"

"Hey, Jake! What's up?" I said enthusiastically, I hadn't heard from Jacob in a while.

"Listen!" he shouted angrily, I could tell he was very anxious. My mood darkened a little. He sighed. "Listen, Bella, I've been... I mean I..." he trailed off.

"You can tell me anything, Jacob. You know that, right?" Jacob let out another shaky sigh.

"Bella, weird things are happening to me... I can _see_ them. It's just..." I frowned.

"Quil has been telling me that you drink allot." I said angrily. I hadn't believed him then, but the way Jacob was acting, I just didn't know. "Were you drunk?"

"No! I'm completely sober," His voice didn't sound slurred, but I couldn't quite believe him yet. "Bella, you have to believe me, please." Jacob's tone rang with such terror that I wished I could have given him a big hug.

"Ok, I believe you. Now why did you call me again?" I said after a few deep breaths.

He told me about Harry Clearwater, and the white shape in the road, but I had a strange feeling he hadn't told me everything. I asked him if he wanted me to help with his car but he said it didn't matter. I swallowed, this was creepy stuff. Even Jacob sounded scared.

"Bella, I'm really scared," he admitted quietly. I could hear a tremor of fear hidden in his deep voice. I thought for a moment about all the things Jacob had told me, Harry's warning to the pack, the burst of cold, the white figure. With a final sigh I made up my mind.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." The line went dead.

**oooh a li'l bit of a cliffie... haha review please did ya love it? hate it? watever? just review!!**


End file.
